The Mistakes We've Made
by MysteryArtist
Summary: AU. I remembered the first night we spent together. I was crying, and even though I was telling you to go, you held me close. That was the moment I fell in love with you. That was my first mistake. Duncan/Gwen.
1. Prologue

**The Mistakes We've Made**

**

* * *

**

AU. I remembered the first night we spent together. I was crying, and even though I was telling you to go, you held me close. That was the moment I fell in love with you. That was my first mistake. Duncan/Gwen.**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

We were best friends. We met on Halloween, and you were dressed up as a zombie, and I was a witch. I was the only girl my age who wasn't a fairy or a princess, and you were the only boy your age that wasn't a knight or superhero. You said trick-or-treating was stupid when I approached your house, my pumpkin basket in hand. I said you were stupid, proceeding to dump my basket of candy on your head. It was a waste of candy, I admitted, but it didn't all go to waste at least. You said I was a weird kid, and I said you were weird for not being mad. That's how we became friends.

Through-out the years, we became closer. We watched horror movies together, and we went trick-or-treating every year after. You changed your mind about it eventually, and said that you were only in it for the candy. I smiled because I knew that wasn't the only reason. Halloween was our holiday. While other kids liked Christmas or Hanukkah because of the gifts, we outshone them with our love for the "Devil's Holiday". Parents warned their kids away from us, which only made us smile all the more. You completed me, and I didn't even know it.

I remember the first time you were put away in Juvy. I bailed you out because your parents called you a waste of breath, and kicked you out afterwards. I yelled at you too, and I even cried. You just stood there as I did, emotionless. When I finished, you pulled me into a hug and apologized. After that, you were put into a house for delinquents and assigned a parole officer. I expected to see you less and less because of it, but it was quite the contrary. Instead, you spent almost all of your time with me. You said I was the only break you got from the idiots you were being forced to live with then.

Then... things changed. Just as they were starting to brighten up. You met her. She was the complete opposite of you; I don't know what you saw in her, but she was the angel to your demon. She was a CIT, and an all-around goody-two-shoes. She had straight-A's, and was the president of the student council. You two met because she was working on her community service while you were working on yours as well, because it was your punishment for tagging the northern wall of our school with the words "Kipman Sucks Balls" in big letters. Our principal, Kipman, wasn't too pleased.

After that... you changed. Suddenly, she was all you saw and all you needed. I was merely a fly on the wall. And I hated every second of it. So I went out for the first time and found someone for myself. Someone I could call my own. His name was Trent.

Still, I couldn't get over the fact that you had left me. You had left years worth of friendship for her.

* * *

**A/N: **TDI/TDA/TDWT never happened. My first shot at a Duncan/Gwen story. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Ones You Love

**The Mistakes We've Made**

**

* * *

**

AU. I remembered the first night we spent together. I was crying, and even though I was telling you to go, you held me close. That was the moment I fell in love with you. That was my first mistake. Duncan/Gwen.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Ones You Love**

"Gwen!" Duncan called. I could hear his footsteps from behind me, and I could just imagine him in his usual attire, strolling casually behind me to catch up.

I stopped walking so he could catch up, and when he did, we fell into step. "Hi," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Usually, he wouldn't speak to me. Then, he was too busy hanging out with Miss Perfect to even care for me. Even after his sentence was over, he continued to help out at the soup kitchen just so he could be with her. It disgusted me. He even skipped out on our movie nights, where we'd watch crappy horror movies from the early 90's and make fun of them.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you and Trent would like to go on a double date with me and Court," he said, grinning stupidly. So now he had a nickname for her even? That's just freakin' fantastic for him. I've known him since preschool, and even I don't have a nickname. I started picking at my bag's strap, annoyed.

"I'm not actually dating Trent," I muttered, trying to let him down nicely, though I don't know why because of all the hell he has put me through.

"So? It'll be fun," he reassured me. "We're going to go bowling."

I hated bowling, and he knew that. "Court loves to bowl," he added. Of course, I thought bitterly.

"Really, it's okay -"

"You're going," he interrupted, a playful look on his face. "Like I said, it will be fun. We haven't hung out for so long anyway." I gave him a look that said 'I wonder who's fault that is' and crossed my arms. Before I could object, he saw Courtney and his face lit up like a freakin' Christmas tree.

"Princess!" he called out for her, waving.

I saw her scowl. "Don't call me that - and not so loudly," she hissed as she walked over to Duncan, her books clutched against her chest. I just wanted to push them out of her hands and make her bend down to pick them up so I could kick her in the behind.

It wasn't like me to hate someone without knowing them, but Courtney was the exception. I knew her type: perfect, rich, and smart. And I knew Duncan: troublesome, rebellious, and ho - house-free. That's right... Anyway, they were complete opposites! So why were they together?

Before I had to endure anymore of their love-sick bickering, I spotted Trent. I waved him over, and he came jogging towards me, a smile on his perfect face. Trent was like the exact opposite of me as well - perfect, handsome, and nice. He was a great musician, and I was an artist. I told myself that that was the reason why were went so perfectly together, but in my head - and heart -, I always knew the truth.

"Hi," he said, giving me his famous, heartbreaking smile.

I smiled back at him and replied, "Hi."

"I was wondering," he started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "If you wanted to do something this weekend?"

I had to laugh at this. He was so shy for someone so... wanted. "Sure. Actually," I started, not wanting to tell him because I didn't want to go. "I told Duncan we'd go bowling with him and Courtney. Is that okay?"

He laughed now, and pulled me in. My face grew red at the sudden contact, and I tried to hide it. "Of course it's okay," he reassured me, smiling down at me. "Why wouldn't it be?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't tell him that it wasn't okay with me at all.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and during the morning, I decided to log onto my e-mail really quickly and see if I had any new e-mails. I only had a couple of spam, so I quickly closed it out. But, without anything else to do, I logged onto my MSN. Trent and Duncan were on, but I decided to talk to Trent instead. I knew I couldn't handle it if I said something to Duncan and he didn't reply.

**shadesofmidnight: **hi  
**music=life: **hi :)  
**shadesofmidnight: **we're going bowling today, right?  
**music=life: **ya. i was talking to Duncan and he said around 5.

I frowned. Even he probably talked to Duncan more than I did.

**shadesofmidnight: **ok  
**music=life: **so what's up?  
**shadesofmidnight: **not much. just being bored  
**music=life: **cool. gotta go, Gwen. band practice. see you later tho

He ended his message with a heart, and I felt a pang at my heart. He was such a sweet guy, and I was so lucky to have him. But...

**breakyourfist: **hey

It was Duncan. I hesitated on whether or not I should have just exited out the window and gone to watch T.V., but instead, I just sat there and replied.

**shadesofmidnight: **hi  
**breakyourfist: **how's it going?  
**shadesofmidnight: **fine  
**breakyourfist: **doesn't sound fine to me

I wanted to laugh. Like it was any of his business anyway.

**shadesofmidnight: **whatever  
**breakyourfist: **you talk to your boyfriend yet?  
**shadesofmidnight: **don't have on, remember?  
**breakyourfist: **don't play dumb with me, Gwen. I know you and Trent are dating.

You don't know shit about me, I wanted to say. Trent and I weren't dating, even though Trent asked me on sort-of dates before. But still, it didn't mean anything yet.

**shadesofmidnight: **we're just friends  
**breakyourfist: **whatever  
**shadesofmidnight: **i'm gonna go. see you.  
**breakyourfist: **k bye

I logged off and turned off the laptop. I admitted that I was a bit surprised to hear Duncan call Trent my boyfriend. I barely spoke to him, so how could he know about it anyway? I threw away the memory though, and decided to just go out and sketch a bit in the park. It always helped whenever I was severely confused and annoyed.

* * *

Trent picked me up to so we could carpool on our way to the bowling alley. He said he offered Duncan and Courtney to carpool too, but they declined because they had their own ride. Secretly, I was happy they did. I didn't know if I could handle their "love" in a confined space like a car.

Trent seemed really eager for this "date" though, and since he was such a nice guy, I didn't want to ruin his night. I decided that, despite my hatred for Duncan's relationship, I would try to stay happy. For Trent.

"Hey," Trent greeted Duncan and Courtney as they walked together towards us. They already had their bowling shoes on.

"What's up," Duncan nodded towards Trent and I. "We're on lane eleven, so try getting lane twelve." And with that, he walked off with Courtney right beside him just as before.

I pursed my lips, annoyed. Duncan and I went bowling before, just the two of us. I sucked majorly, but Duncan was practically a pro at it. I hated it, and I even threw for him when he went to the restroom to throw off his score. When he got back, he cussed at me, and I started laughing, which made him laugh too. I almost smiled at the memory.

"Wanna go get the shoes?" Trent asked, interrupting my thoughts. He had already paid for our lanes - which kind of annoyed me, because I didn't ask for him to pay for me. I didn't like taking advantage of Trent and letting him pay for my stuff, no matter how much he insised.

I nodded though, ignoring it. We went and got our shoes, and we put them on before heading over to the lane beside Duncan and Courtney's. Courtney wasn't that bad - she was better than I was my first time - but she wasn't great either. I watched as she played, then I watched as Duncan stepped up, a stupid grin on his face. He held his stance, and threw the ball. My jaw slacked as I watched it roll in the gutter. He turned back at Courtney then, who was pouting, probably feeling bad for him. I, however, wanted to go and hit him in the head with the bowling ball! He rigged it so he could make Courtney look better - I just knew it! I was so annoyed that I wanted to just leave so I wouldn't have to see this, but I felt bad because Trent had paid for it already. I figured I could stay for him at least.

"You're up," Trent said as he returned. He had a strike, and was smiling gorgeously. I smiled back at him as I walked over to get the ball from the shelf. I picked a lighter ball, and walked over to the lane. I threw, and I only knocked down around five of the pins. It was still better than before.

"Good job!" I heard Duncan say. I almost smiled and said 'thanks', when I turned around and saw he was talking to Courtney, hugging her.

The rest of the game, needless to say, was as bitter as lemon zest.

* * *

Trent drove me home. Duncan barely spoke to me during the game, which pissed me off more than I'd like to admit. Trent kissed me on the cheek before he left, like always. I knew he wanted more - an actual kiss - but I told him I wasn't ready yet. Being the sweet guy he is, he understood.

I was already dressed when I heard the doorbell. My parents were out of town and I was the only one home. I wasn't like those stupid girls in horror movies who open the door to anyone, like the guy who claims to be the pizza man even though you didn't order pizza. I asked who it was, and I was surprised when I opened the door, with a lock still on, to see who it was.

It was Duncan. I should've slammed the door on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed, the beginning will be TDI canon (Duncan/Courtney, Gwen/Trent) but later, it will start becoming more Duncan/Gwen-like. Now stop yelling at me... honestly, it's all part of the plot. Besides, without Courtney, it'd be boring. Hah.


	3. No Longer Right

**The Mistakes We've Made**

**

* * *

**

AU. I remembered the first night we spent together. I was crying, and even though I was telling you to go, you held me close. That was the moment I fell in love with you. That was my first mistake. Duncan/Gwen.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: No Longer Right  
**

"Duncan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I tried to look eager to see him, to please him, but I think my sigh gave it away.

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

_No. _"... sure."

I stepped aside and he walked in. I closed the door behind him and watched as he walked up the stairs and up to my room without me ever motioning for him to. He must still be in the notion of it from all the nights we spent watching movies. Even so, he had never slept over. My parents thought that was 'crossing the line'.

I followed him up the stairs, quickly turning off the T.V. before I did. When I got up to my room, I leaned against the door-frame and stared at him. He was sitting in my beanbag chair in the corner of my room, a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He looked at me and said, "Did I say something was wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed, and sat down, still looking at him. "No, but since you're barely over anymore, and suddenly you show up here, I would suppose so."

He didn't reply, and I didn't care. Staring up at the ceiling, I quietly wondered what he was doing there. He should have been somewhere else - anywhere else! Not there, though. Not with me. Not anymore, at least.

Finally, he spoke. "I think I love her."

I had to refrain from scowling. In a hard voice, I muttered, "Good for you."

"I'm not joking, Gwen," he said, looking at me serious. I never said he was. "I think I really am in love with her."

"Okay?" I sighed, staring at him. What did he want me to do?

"I wanted your... er, say on it," he said slowly.

I blinked. Who is this? The Duncan I knew didn't give a damn about how others saw him. This Duncan was asking for my blessing! What the hell? This is not Duncan; this is his disgusting, scared twin brother.

"Yeah, well, whatever," I muttered, shaking my head.

"You're okay with it?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Gross.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Just... get out. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, smiling at me. "Thanks, Gwen. I really appreciate it, you know?"

I don't answer as I close the door on him.

Jogging back upstairs to my room, I watch TV for a while. I can't focus entirely though. How dare he just barge in and proclaim his feelings for another girl? I just... it was weird. He never acted that way before, and then suddenly he's trying to be some Prince Charming he isn't.

He was stupid. I was stupider.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **... tankoo for the support. Hope you enjoyed. On a side note, I finally finished the plotline... well, almost. My hands got tired though. Anyway, this story will be about twenty-five-ish chapters long, give or take.

... sorry it's so short. Honestly, I am. Hopefully, the next chapter is longer. -.-"


	4. Time Forgets, Not Forgives

**Chapter Three: Time Forgets, Not Forgives**

High school without Duncan went by in a blink of an eye. I barely remember anything between the restless nights and last-minute projects. Even at graduation, the only think I can remember is shaking the principle's hand and walking off, feeling light-headed. I didn't even see Duncan that day, much less think about him.

I stopped missing him a couple of weeks after he confessed to me. I stopped missing Trent a few days afterwards. I stopped feeling all in all, it seemed. After all, we were seniors already. I just wanted to get out of there.

Did I expect him to follow?

Of course not.

"Gwen?"

I froze in spot, the box in my arms weighing even more it seemed. I knew that voice, even if it had been so long since I last heard it. "Duncan..." I said through gritted teeth, turning around to see him.

His hair was different, and it was almost frightening seeing him without his mohawk and green dye. His dark hair was cut short and spiked, but not the way it once was. It annoyed me for some reason.

"You look different," he commented, smirking at me as he walked over. He wore dark wash jeans and a t-shirt - plain and simple, at least that was still the same - with sneakers.

I rolled my eyes. He was one to talk. "Well, you can't have blue dye forever," I told him, and referred to my now red highlight.

He snorted. "I noticed."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I shifted the weight in my arms.

He stepped forwards, catching me off guard, and I almost stumbled backwards to even out the space, but my back hit the cool wall. He raised an eyebrow at my uneasiness, then proceeded to reach his hands out and take the box from my arms, then took a step back.

"Thanks," I muttered, not understanding why I was so taken off-guard by his closeness.

He grinned. "No problem. Anyway, I go to school here, with Courtney."

I blinked. "Courtney goes here?" I asked, astonished. I always expected her to go to an Ivy league school. After all, she wouldn't shut up about them.

He nodded. "She got accepted to other schools, but she wanted to be with me," he replied, the same gleam in his eyes that was there the night he told me he loved her.

I almost gagged. "Right," I replied shortly. "Well, I have to go unpack." I proceeded to take back my box and walked down the hall, when he stopped me.

"Wait!" I paused, shoulders sagging. What now? "You should have lunch with Courtney and me. It'll be fun. We can catch up, you know?" Even though I wasn't facing him, I could hear that small tinge of hope in his voice.

I broke it when I replied, "No," and walked away.

I continued to drop my box into the room I was assigned to, then fell onto the empty bed beside the wall. I let out a groan, trying to understand why all the bad things always happen to me.

Then a making-out couple stumbles into my room.

Uh-huh. Of course.

: :

Turns out the female part of the couple was my roommate, Bridgette. She really wasn't that bad once she was detached from her (dumb) boyfriend. In fact, if she wasn't so happy and peppy, I think we could have been really good friends.

But she was happy and peppy, so we only made for friends, nothing more and nothing less.

She decorated her half of the room with pictures of surfers, the beach, and dolphins. Typical surfer girl, I assumed. Meanwhile, I decorated my part with rock band posters and some designs I found at a vintage store back home before I left.

Our room couldn't have been more contrasting.

Thank goodness Courtney wasn't one of my roommates, or else the whole room would have been a very confusing disarray of colors.

"Bridgette!"

I spoke too soon, perhaps.

"Courtney!" Bridgette said, running over to hug the smaller, tanner girl. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long! I invited you down to our new house, but you never showed."

Courtney shrugged. "I was busy," she replied. "But who cares? We go to the same university now!"

Bridgette smiled. "I know! And I finally get to meet that boyfriend of yours!" she exclaims, grinning. "We could double-date!" The two proceeded to exit the room, linking arms.

I sighed and face-planted onto my pillow. Of course my roommate was going to be friends with her. Of course...

I ended up staying most of the day in the dorm, flipping through magazines and playing my music as loud as I could. That is, until someone knocked on the door, interrupting my peace.

"May I help you?" I asked reluctantly. In front of me stood a tall brunette with a friendly smile and aura.

"Sorry for interrupting you," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. If I was a sucker for cutesy boys, I would've swooned right there. But I'm not, so I just continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. "But I was wondering what music you were playing. It sounded really good."

I raised an eyebrow. Cutesy boy likes rock and metal? Interesting.

"You haven't heard of AC/DC?" I asked incredulously. Boy has this guy been missing out.

He shook his head, face down and red.

I grinned. "Well, you've been missing out," I told him. Maybe I was wrong about him... maybe I _like _him, at least as a person now. "I have more CDs from them, if you want to hear them."

He looked up, smiling brightly as I invited him in.

After a couple of songs and shared soda, I found out his name was Kyle. His sister goes here, but he doesn't - to my disappointment, surprisingly. But he visited often, he told me once he saw my face fall. He's older than me by a couple of years, too.

But the one thing that I liked the most about him was that he helped me ignore the rest of the world, and that was all I really needed at that point.

* * *

**A/N: **I updated. I know - it's just as shocking to me. I also deleted more of my stories. They make me want to, more or less, cry myself to sleep. What the hell was wrong with me back then...

Anyway, I messed up my own plotline. Everything was supposed to stay in high school times, but... it's not anymore. I lost my plotline, though, so that's why. I'm starting anew~

(And yes, Kyle is an OC.)


End file.
